


To Go the Distance

by Alatar



Series: Discovery [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, High School, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatar/pseuds/Alatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double D and Marie begin to explore their new relationship while navigating the oncoming challenges of young adult life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I should note this story is a direct sequel to my previous fic, Face to Face. I would definitely recommend giving that short story a read before this one, as it picks up almost exactly where the last left off.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Bick

"Hey Sock Head! You and Blueberry got plans this Friday?"

Eddy had fallen in beside Double D and Marie, who were walking hand in hand on their way to Double D's first class of the day as usual. Ed was not far behind him.

"Not as of yet, Eddy. Why?"

Eddy shrugged. "Ed said that movie he saw couple weeks back was a fuckin' A-lister. Thought we could all catch it."

"Yeah," chimed in Ed, "May already said she wants to go. It would be like a double date! Except me and May aren't dating and Eddy would be there too."

"So it's a date with baggage," said Marie, chuckling. She looked past Double D to Eddy. "I'll talk to Lee, see if her and her girl wanna come. She'd probably be down to see it."

"The Eds and the Kankers out on the town. Why the hell not?" Eddy popped the collar of his leather jacket. "The two terrific trios of Peach Creek joining forces. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Just don't give them any more reasons to pummel you, Eddy," Double D said with a laugh.

"All in the past Double D. We squashed the beef, ain't that right Blueberry?" Eddy had a penchant for coming up with pet names for people, especially if they were friends. While he and Marie had quite the rocky start, they were starting to have a mutual respect ever since she and Double D started dating. She took the nickname in stride.

"Squashed...the beef?" Double D asked, confused.

"It means we settled our differences," Marie said, patting her boyfriend's hand. "Eddy came by one afternoon and apologised again for making an ass out of himself. Wanted to shake my hand and everything."

"Eddy! I can't express how proud of you that makes me!"

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it. Can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?" Eddy grinned. "So that's a yes for the movie, lovebirds?"

"Why not?" Double D replied. "It sounds like a most diverting evening. I shall look forward to it!"

"Yahoo!" Ed exclaimed, dancing around in a circle. "Movie night, movie night, movie night! Popcorn and snacks and previews and friends!"

"Right on," Eddy said. "Come on, Lumpy, we'd better get to class. Catch you two later."

"Bye Double D!" Ed shouted as he and Eddy veered off toward their own classes.

"Lovable oaf," Double D muttered, watching his best friends scramble down the hallway. He turned to his girlfriend. They were nearly to class, but he had an idea. "Say, Marie, why don't we make a date out of it? You and I could go to the mall and get an early dinner, do a little bit of shopping. There's a wonderful little book store there I simply adore!"

Marie smiled. "It's a date, muffin."

Inside, however, she worried at the prospect of that night's impact on her wallet. She had very little extra cash to spend - she had to make her summer earnings last all year. Her buying Double D's lunch some weeks earlier had been an act of bravado more than a sound financial decision, and she didn't want to assume Double D would pay for everything just because they were dating now.

She pushed those thoughts aside for now. Things would work out one way or another - they always did. She had learned that a long time ago. She planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek as they got to his class, then waved goodbye as she started her sprint down the hallway.

\--

That night when Lee got home Marie and May were watching TV, winding down from the day.

"Hey Lee," Marie piped up. "How was work?"

"Brutal," Lee replied, huffing a huge sigh and sloughing off her jacket. "My whole damn body aches. We were slammed from open to close. I had five minutes to scarf lunch between cars. I'm exhausted."

"Harsh." Marie said, sitting up and looking at her sister. "Well hey, maybe this will cheer you up. Eddy invited us out to the movies Friday. You should come along and bring Leslie. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah Lee!" May piped up. "Big Ed and I were already planning on it."

Lee frowned. "Dunno if I can afford it. Ma and I got our hands full this month since that thing with the fridge. Cost us a fuckin' fortune." She paused. "How are you gonna pay, May?"

"Ed's getting my ticket," she said simply. "He's excited for me to see it."

"What about you Marie?"

Damn. There went any financial help from Lee or Ma. "I'll figure it out," Marie said after a beat.

"Alright. Well. You kids have fun," she said, making her way to the kitchen. She stopped and looked back. "Thanks for the invite anyway, Marie."

After the show she and May were watching was over, Marie got up and made her way up the little staircase that lead to their bunk beds. The sisters had shared that little room almost as long as Marie could remember. She had dim memories of her room in the old house before they moved into the trailer, but years of sleeping in the bunk bed with May had mostly faded those memories.

Marie went to the tiny end table near her bunk and opened the drawer, withdrawing her checkbook to look over how much she had left. She supposed if she packed a cheap lunch for a few days she might have the extra cash for the movie. It wouldn't be fun, but it would be worth it. That still didn't cover eating out, and it definitely didn't allow for shopping. Oh well, she would just look. And she could swallow her pride and ask Double D to spot her for dinner. It would work.


	2. The Fall of Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double D and Marie head out for their date at the mall.

  
The rest of the week passed slowly - no doubt due to the excitement they all had for the coming Friday. Marie spent her classes daydreaming - and sometimes fretting - about the trip to the mall. The thought of spending a whole night together made her heart flutter. She couldn't wait to walk around, holding hands just like they did in the mornings but with no classes to ruin the mood. Just her and his undivided attention. And even if she couldn't get anything, window shopping could be fun. She still worried about asking Double D to pay for her dinner, though. She detested being an imposition when it came to money. The Kankers made due with what they had, damn it, and didn't need anybody's help.

When the final bell finally rang Friday, she bolted out of the classroom and down the hall, making for the door as fast as her legs would carry her, laughing all the way. She felt a little dumb for being this excited but goddamn, it was their first proper date and she was stoked. She hustled her way into the parking lot, eventually finding her way to Eddy's van.

After a few minutes the Eds showed up as well, always a pack, and everyone climbed in. "So I'm just dropping you off at Double D's place yeah?" Eddy said as he started the engine.

"Yep! We're going to head out for a bit before the movie. Eight o' clock, right Ed?"

"You bet your kipper, Marie! Oh man this is gonna be so cool!" Ed was wiggling in his seat, a huge smile on his face. Marie just giggled. She was really coming to adore the big lummox.

They arrived at Double D's house in good time. Ed leaned out the window and waved as Eddy crossed the street to his own place. He really was stoked. Marie waved back and smiled.

"Shall we, darling?" Double D said, pressing the garage door button on his key fob.

"Hell yeah. I'm _starving_."

They got into his car - a modest grey sedan. Double D checked his mirrors, put on his seatbelt, and started the engine. Reaching over to the glove compartment, he opened it and retrieved a CD.

"I know this isn't your usual fare, but I think you will very much enjoy this band. Marcus, a friend of mine in the computer club, introduced me to them. They're called 65 Days of Static. This album, _The Fall of Math_ , is simply incredible." He put the CD in and pressed play, then turned around to back the car out. "Another Code Against the Gone" started playing, all distortion and heavy drums. Marie listened, interest piqued. The intro song segued shortly into another, softer song. The playing was precise, mathematical and abstract. There were no vocals. As they drove, the music picked up in intensity. She soon found found herself beginning to drown in synesthesia, the music playing colors and shapes across her mind's eye.

This would make good painting music.

"This is pretty dope, Double D. Can I bum the CD?"

"Certainly. Remind me to give it to you when I drop you off tonight."

They both settled into a comfortable silence as the music played. Marie watched the suburbs give way to the city to the sound of drums and distorted guitar, and sighed happily. This was already a good date.

Soon enough they arrived at the mall, eked out a parking space, and made their way to the food court.

"What are you in the mood for?" Double D asked.

"Um...well, I don't really care where we eat. It'll be your pick." She bit her lip fcr a moment, nervous. "Can you spot me for dinner?"

"Spot you? Heavens, Marie, I was already planning on it. Are you low on cash?"

"Yeah. I've got enough for the movie, but that's about it," she replied. "Sorry."

"For what?" he asked. "After you," he said, holding the door open for her.

"Y'know for - Oh, thanks." She made her way in, and he followed. "I don't like being a burden."

"Goodness gracious, darling, you're my girlfriend. A man's expected to pay for his paramour's dinner," he replied.

"You know I don't buy into that chivalric horseshit, though."

"Maybe not, but it's still my pleasure to treat you to dinner regardless. Think nothing of it. Besides, you've paid for mine in the past. Consider it payback, if that makes you feel better about it." He stood for a moment, hands on his hips, surveying the food court. "Greek, I think. A good gyro sounds amazing right now. That work for you?"

"Sure."

They made their way over to the Pyramids Cafe and made their orders, then found a seat once Double D had paid.

"So you like 65 Days?"

"Hell yeah. It does wonders for my synesthesia."

"Oh, you too?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Yeah. Helps with the painting, so I'm lucky."

"I bet. Do you get it with words and numbers too?"

"Totally. 5 is red. 3 is green. 7 is yellow and I wouldn't trust the bastard."

Double D laughed at that. "I personally mistrust 9. Any number the color and texture of mud can't be savory."

Marie was pleased as punch to learn of another thing they shared, no matter how silly it seemed. It meant that in some small way, they saw the world through the same eyes. That meant the world to her.

They finished eating and threw away their trash, stacking the trays on top of the receptacle, then made their way out into the mall proper. They walked hand in hand, fingers interlaced loosely, arms swaying together like a pendulum in time with their steps. Marie loved the feeling of Double D's hand in hers - his skin was soft, no doubt thanks to his impeccable hygiene regimen, and his hands were always warm. She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it happily, which won her a bright smile from him.

They walked for a while, watching people go by, talking about everything and nothing. They stopped by at a few shops - a clothing store (Marie saw a sweet pair of jeans), a hat shop (Double D didn't see any he liked), and a music store. Double D had the look of a fellow with a light bulb above his head when they passed that store, and turned on his heel to go in. Marie laughed as she was jerked along.

"Ah! Tell you what, why don't I pick up the 65 Days album for you? That way you needn't bother returning it."

"You ain't gotta do that, silly."

"Sure I don't, but I'd like to!" And that was that. He strode in and picked the CD out immediately. They ambled about a bit more, sampling a few tracks here and there, but didn't end up buying anything else.

After that, they finally made their way to the book shop. Here they finally parted ways for a little bit - Double D went off to look up some book on insects or another, and Marie wandered over to the art section. Most of the how-to-draw books were rubbish, she knew. Step-by-step instructions on how to draw one's favorite cartoon character did little in the way of teaching one to really _draw_. But some were good. One especially caught her eye - _Color and Light_ by James Gurney. Marie had been trying to push herself to paint more realistically lately. Not that she minded her usual abstract, cartooned style, but she wanted to stretch herself. As she flipped through the book, she found herself inspired and itching to try some of what she was reading.

"Found something?" Double D asked, approaching with a few books of his own under his arm.

"Yeah," she said, "It's a book on painting. It looks really useful. I'll have to get it sometime."

Double D held out his hand. "Give it here then."

"What?"

"I'll get it for you, silly. Come on."

Jesus H. Christ, this kid was spoiling her _rotten_. Dinner, an unsolicited CD, and now a book which he was buying in addition to several others that did not look cheap. How much money did he have to blow?

"Really, I don't mind," he said. "If it looks like it would do you some good I'm happy to get it for you."

"O-okay." She said dumbly, handing him the book. She couldn't imagine spending money like this on any day, not even in the summer when she worked. Sure maybe one book, if she'd made some extra that week and felt like spending it, but dinner, an armful of goodies, and a movie with snacks and popcorn? And all without batting an eye? Holy shit.

"You must make a killing with your tutoring, Double D," she said finally as they exited the shop.

"I make a fair amount, I suppose. I'm not in the habit of spending it very often however, so nights like this I tend to splurge."

That made her feel a little better, she supposed. The guy saved his money too, he just happened to have more of it to save. No doubt he could rely on his parents if he didn't, though. She'd seen the inside of his house - the place was a well curated museum. Everything was so perfectly decorated and styled, little accents everywhere, a place for everything and everything in its place. Only people with money could pull that shit off.

She shook the thoughts off as best she could, and they started making their way back back towards his car.

"So when did you start tutoring anyway?"

"Oh, I've been doing it since junior high. Ed's parents were the first to approach me about it - they hoped I could help the poor oaf up his grades a little. We did manage to make a little bit of headway, Ed and I, but I began to suspect he had ADD as he could never remain focused, even with me there. I was actually the one to suggest they let him see a therapist and sure enough, he was diagnosed ADD and given medication to help him focus in school. His grades went up after that, and word spread quickly. People assumed it was my tutoring, and soon other kids and parents were approaching me for assistance." He shrugged. "I can't say I mind. I enjoy it actually. I've thought about becoming a teacher."

"You'd make a hell of a professor." Marie smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, for sure. You already dress like one anyway." She playfully bumped into him, laughing, and he blushed. "But seriously, is that what you're gonna do after we graduate?"

"I'm...not sure, honestly," he confessed. "I have a great many interests I would like to pursue, horticulture chief among them. I've mulled over the thought of degrees in all sorts of other fields though - English, biology, chemistry, all of them fascinated me. I suppose if I could study to be a teacher, I could dabble in all of them. But at some point I'd like to hone in one one thing and truly master it."

He looked over at her. She was staring up at him, starry-eyed. Her boyfriend was an amazing guy - brilliant in so many ways. She couldn't help comparing him to da Vinci in her mind - the boy understood so many subjects, explored them all in detail. He invented things, drafted his own blueprints, pursued his own experiments. She remembered when he'd crossbred a rose with a baby blue gym sock back in junior high - junior high! Gods, the kid was brilliant.  
  
"What about you, Marie? Have you thought about what you'll be pursuing after school?"

"Um...well, I've thought about a couple things I guess." She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "When Lee quit school to work at the shop, I tried to do the same thing but she wouldn't have it. I'm glad she stopped me now, cause it was around then that I got really into art. Mrs. Sweeny really lit a fire under my ass about my painting." She chuckled. "So now I'm thinking I might go to school for that. I wouldn't know where to start looking, though. Plus," she said, looking over at him, "I don't want to go someplace where I'll be miles away from you."

Double D frowned. "Yeah. That would be most unfortunate."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. After a moment, Double D spoke up.

"Most schools have art programs. I could look into the schools I'm considering and see if any of them would be suitable for your aspirations."

"That...sounds awesome, Double D. I would like that."

He nodded. "It's a place to start. I hadn't considered...us...when I started looking at universities," he said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "There really wasn't an us to consider yet. I would hate to put a strain on our relationship so soon."

"Hey," she said, tightening her grip on his hand. "It'll work out. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

He was silent for a moment before finally he said "agreed."

They reached the door and made their way back to Double D's car. It was nearing seven thirty - they had just enough time to get to the theater and meet up with the other Eds and May. They made their way there in companionable but somewhat troubled silence, each occupied by thoughts of the future.


	3. Thriller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie turns out to be a thrill ride for a certain sock head.

Double D and Marie pulled into the movie theater at ten till eight. Their friends were waiting out front for them, and they were greeted with happy shouts and waves. Ed bounded over to them when they reached the sidewalk, dancing happy circles around them. "Movie night, movie night, movie night!" he shouted.

"You're an animal, Ed," Eddy said with a look of amiable amusement on his face. "Come on, before we miss the previews."

They made their way inside and bought their tickets, Double D paying Marie's way. She tried to protest but he just shook his head and held up his hand.

"Please, love, it's my pleasure." He wouldn't have her spending money she didn't have. It would be no good. Besides, he took a certain pleasure in spoiling her. He had a suspicion that he would be doing more of that in the future. In that spirit, he also bought her sour patch kids (her favorite, she confessed when asked what she wanted) as well as a popcorn for them to share and drinks. He noted, with some amusement, that Eddy and Ed had stuffed their pockets with snacks of their own, and only purchased drinks. By the time they were on their way to the auditorium, Ed, Eddy, and May's cheeks bulged with jawbreakers.

The movie was surprisingly good. Double D found himself engrossed in the science fiction epic, thrilled by the attention to scientific plausibility the director had given the film. The premise behind the monster's abilities was fascinating - it was more like a parasitic fungus than anything. The gory bits, however, didn't do as much for him.

About halfway through the movie, during a lull in the action, Double D nearly jumped out of his seat when a voice spoke softly in his ear. "C'mere, oven mitt."

He turned to face his girlfriend, but before he could voice the question in his mind, her lips were on his. Instinctively he kissed back, feeling a distinct thrill at the unexpected (and somewhat exhibitionist) delight of her lips on his in the theater. A shock went down his spine as he felt her tongue brush against his lips. He must have gasped because she backed off for a moment.

"Too fast?"

He shook his head. In truth he had dreaming of "french kissing" her for some time now, but had been too timid to initiate himself. He had only read about that sort of thing - and the knowledge was clinical at best. The same went for all his knowledge of relationship behavior, truth be told. But he was anxious to gain the first hand experience with Marie.

She smiled and closed in on him again. Dimly he wondered if he would later be lost to the movie, having missed some key plot element or another, but tossed the thought in the bin the moment their lips met again. Once more he felt her tongue glide across his lips, and this time he met it with his own. The feeling was intoxicating. Their mouths opened wider and their tongues danced together for a moment before they pressed their lips together again. This back-and-forth went on for what might have been forever before Marie broke the kiss, tracing a line of pecks down his cheek and to his ear.

"I've always wanted to make out in the theater," she breathed, nipping at his earlobe. The sensation sent a wave of heat from his head to his groin. "That was fun." She planted one more kiss on his cheek then reclined back in her seat, sending him one last wink before turning her attention once more to the movie.

Double D had a very difficult time returning his attention to the movie.

 


	4. Take Me to the Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy after the movie, much to Marie's enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kiddos, time for bed, it's the grown ups turn to watch TV.  
> But seriously, here's where sexy times start happening, albeit slowly. So if you're not here for that, here's your chance to vacate. <3  
> I suppose now's as good a time as any to point out that, if you haven't noticed, every chapter is a song title. These are either songs that relate to what goes on in the story, or songs I was listening to when I wrote that chapter. Usually both.   
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Bick

The crowd burst out of the auditorium, with nearly half of it making for the restroom. The Eds and the Kankers took up the rear, having stayed after the credits at Ed's advising. They were rewarded with one last jump scare, showing the monster still very much alive. Ed was very excited about this.

"Who knows how the sequel will be," Ed said. "There's no movie to base it on so it could go really good or be a real stinker."

"You think there will be a sequel?" May asked.

"The director hinted at it, and the extra scene at the end pretty much guarantees it doncha think?" Ed replied. He leaned forward and looked over at Double D. "Did you like the movie Double D?"

"Yes I did, Ed. It was a most thrilling experience." He gently bumped hips with Marie at that, who looked down at him with a wicked grin. Ed looked incredibly pleased with himself at having impressed his friend. He had that lip-biting eyes-half-shut smile he always got on his face when he was proud of himself. 

"Definitely an A-lister," Eddy agreed, rolling the jawbreaker he was sucking on from one cheek to the other. How many of those did they sneak in anyway? "Good call, Ed." 

"I liked the transformation bits," May chimed in. "It was really cool seeing all that gory monster stuff change into other stuff."

"Oh yeah! The flailing bloody tentacles mutating into the Cosmic Abomination is a classic scene from the old movie. They did a good job updating the special effects, for real." Ed was truly in his element, Double D thought. He had a serious passion for film, more than just rabid fandom. As he had gotten older, he had begun to form more nuanced opinions of the movies he watched. Double D thought he would make a good critic, or better, a filmmaker in his own right.

"You know, Ed, you have a marvelous eye for film," Double D said. "You should consider a degree in it."

"You think?"

"Absolutely."

Ed got a ponderous look on his face at that. The thought had obviously not crossed his brain, and he was chewing on it.

"Yeah Lumpy," Eddy chimed in. "I gotta agree with Sock Head, nobody knows movies like you."

"I could make my own monster movies! 'I Was a Teenage Mole Mutant by Ed'! No wait, 'The Curse of the Hundred-Eyed Beast!'" There he went, off into Ed Land. The thought had obviously struck a chord. He spent the walk to the car spewing titles and relishing the idea. Double D couldn't help but chuckle at the lovable oaf. He hoped Ed would go on to make those movies, and more. Whatever kept him that happy.

"Well, thanks for coming out, lovebirds," Eddy said as they passed the van, Ed and May clamoring into the back. "See you tomorrow, Sock Head."

Double D nodded and waved as they drove away, making his way with Marie back to his car. She squeezed his hand and sighed happily.

"This was a good night," she said as they reached the car. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Double D replied.

"Hey," she said, turning around and leaning against the car, pulling him to her. "Wanna pick up where we left off, cutie?"

Double D smiled and kissed her softly. She bit his lip, and he gasped. Marie was certainly in a mood this evening!

"I'm not sure we should do this out here," he exhaled, suddenly short of breath.

"So take me to the backseat, boy." Her eyes were hooded and she brushed her nose against his sweetly. "C'mon, let's have some fun before you take me home."

"I...your mother will greet me with a shotgun if you're not home at a reasonable hour, surely!"

"Psh, please. Ma couldn't give less of a shit what time I get home on a Friday night. Come oooon," she said in a husky whisper.

"W-well, alright." Double D reached over and opened the back door to his car for her. She bent over and crawled in slowly, and he couldn't help but stare. She had an incredible derriere, he had to admit to himself as he felt his cheeks burning. He followed her in once she was situated. As he shut the door, she reached out to him with gimme-gimme hands. He couldn't fight the little laugh that brought on. 

They kissed for a good while. It was slow at first, but soon enough he found himself feeling giddy and high on her, all thoughts arrested by the sensations sweeping his entire body. Their lips and tongues danced furiously, their bodies pressed together tightly with nothing but their clothes between them. Double D felt himself growing erect. The sensation was nothing new to him, but he had never felt that way around another human being in his life. An erection was something reserved for late nights alone or early morning in the shower.

She bucked her hips gently against him, sending a shockwave straight up his spine to the back of his skull. He let out a gasp. She dug her fingernails into the nape of his neck, fingers sliding somewhat under his hat.

"Can I take this off?" she whispered in his ear. "I want to feel your hair."

"If it's alright, I'd rather you not," he stammered. "It's nothing personal I'm just...not ready to let you see..."

"Shhh, it's okay." She settled for the little bit on the back of his neck. His hair was longer than it had been when he was young - at the back, it went just past his shirt collar. She wrapped it up in her fingers and went back to kissing him fiercely. After a moment, however, he broke the kiss again, gasping for air.

"Marie can we...take a break? I'm sorry."

"Shh." she kissed his forehead and let him sit up. "It's okay, muffin."

"Thank you," he said, fidgeting awkwardly in his seat. "I'm just feeling a trifle...overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He held up a hand. "No, darling, it's quite alright. This is just...a lot to take in. I've never..." he let out a sigh. "I've never done any of this. I confess I'm not sure what I'm doing."

She smiled. "Coulda fooled me. You're a fuckin-A great kisser for an amateur, babe."

He blushed. "Thank you." He sat silently for a moment, catching his breath. "I think we may just need to pace ourselves for a little while. When you were pressed against...er, against my, that is..." he coughed, feeling horridly embarrassed. He was not accustomed to talking about this sort of thing.

"Your cock." she offered with a grin. 

"Yes," he replied hastily. "I've never felt anything like what went through my body. It was like my spine was filled with molten lava travelling at the speed of sound! My head was swimming in an ocean of fire. It's all a lot to take in."

"Imagine what it'll be like when it's in my mouth," she purred. He flushed horridly at that and she couldn't help but smile all the wider. Flustering him gave her such a thrill. But she could tell he was feeling horridly uncomfortable, so she reached out and stroked his cheek. "We'll go as slow as you need, babe. Don't worry. I'm sorry if I charged into things a little too hard. I'm just...happy to be with you, that's all."

"I know." He leaned into her touch, placing his hand over hers and sighing. "Thank you for understanding."

"Always." In truth she was pouting on the inside. None of this was new territory for her - she'd had a couple boyfriends in the past couple years despite her unending crush on Double D. They were nothing but flings, mind you - more like ongoing physical encounters than relationships. She discovered her appetite for sexual thrills pretty early on, and had pursued them wherever she could get them. But whenever she was alone with her hand, only Double D's face was in her mind. It was that fact that eventually drove her away from other boys and kept her single for most of junior year and the first quarter of senior.

How many times had she come whispering his name? God, she had been obsessed with the boy for a while. Now that he was finally hers, all she wanted to do was make up for all those months and years of longing. She wanted him inside of her, wanted to hear him moaning her name, wanted to dig her nails into his back and leave marks to remember her by.

But she remembered the bits of advice that silly book she had read when trying to get close to him had said. She had to be patient, let him do things at his own pace, never push, never coerce. He had to be one hundred percent into it, otherwise it might do more harm than good. And she couldn't bear the thought of doing any kind of damage to their relationship just because she was a thirsty bitch.

So she would wait.

"C'mere," she said, making the grabby hands again. "Let's cuddle a bit and cool off." He obliged her happily.


	5. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double D has a very certain kind of dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe this scene to the artist bloochikin on tumblr. She drew a comic that is essentially blow-for-blow (heh), albeit much less graphic than I get here. Check her work out, you'll be thankful you did.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Bick

It was nearly midnight when Double D dropped Marie off at her home. They had laid there in the car for the better part of an hour and a half, sometimes whispering to each other, sometimes just enjoying each other's presence in silence. Marie, despite her sexual frustration, had relished every second. She couldn't forget feeling him breathing against her, her chin propped gently on his forehead, fingers absently playing with the little bit of hair that escaped his hat. She had lain there, almost unable to believe what has happening.

He was hers.

He was there, in her arms. His heart was beating right next to hers. And would be again in the future. God, it made her so happy. To think she had ever been even the slightest bit cruel to this magic man laying on top of her - she couldn't bear the thought. She would spend their lives making up for it, however much of them they ended up sharing. She hoped it would be a long time.

She hoped it would be forever.

Marie hugged herself against the cold as she stepped out the car. Double D stepped out with her and walked her to the door. She immediately clung to him like a barnacle, hugging him to her bosom and pouting.

"Don't want you to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"I know. But my bed will be cold."

He held her in silence for a little while before finally breaking away, kissing each cheek, then her lips, then her hands before finally letting her go. The kid was too sweet for his own good.

She watched him drive away before finally going inside.

"Looks like somebody had a big night," Lee greeted her, looking away from the TV with a shit-eating grin. "He give you the Double D or what?"

Marie snorted and broke into a hearty laugh. "Oh my God, Lee," she said between peals of laughter. "How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Oh, I had plenty of time," her sister replied, grin still plastered to her face. "May got home two fuckin' hours ago, which means you and Sock Head have been busy. So details, sis, details."

"We kissed, you dork, that's all," Marie said, laughter tapering off to soft chuckles. "He's not ready for anything else yet, if you gotta know."

"Hmph," Lee replied, "His hat's on too tight."

Marie just shook her head, hanging her coat and scarf and making her way to the kitchen for a quick snack. That accomplished, she made her way up the stairs and to her bed. May was in her bunk already, snoring softly. Marie changed into the pair of boxers and tshirt that served as her jammies and crawled into bed. She was just about to pass out when she heard her phone vibrating. She grunted and fumbled for the stupid thing to turn it off, but when she grabbed it she saw the message was from Double D.

_Thank you for a spectacular evening, darling. I hope you rest well tonight. I know your bed is cold, but I hope knowing how deeply I care for you will at least warm your heart. You make me positively incandescent._

Marie sat there, face illuminated by the pale blue light of her phone, feeling warm as she possibly could. She wondered if this was love. She tried to come up with something eloquent to reply with, but eventually gave up.

_U make me so happy muffin <3 night night_ . It was all she could come up with. Laying back in her bed, she started wondering what she could possibly do to pay him back for how richly he had spoiled her today.  But she didn't have money, and lavishing on him physically would wait until he was ready. What then?

It took her a good half hour to let the thoughts go and roll over to sleep.

\--

It took Double D a good minute and a half to realize "<3" was a heart, and not some obscure mathematical reference to something fewer than three. He smiled at his own stupidity and set the phone down, fingers fumbling at the knot in his tie. He took his time changing into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth, and settled down to read for a little bit. He had picked up quite a few new books, but he found himself in the mood for _People's History of the United States_ , which he had been rereading piecemeal since finishing it. In the back of his head Double D was entertaining the idea of writing a paper for extra credit based on his findings in the book.

Tonight, however, he couldn't focus. The text would blur as he found himself staring into space for minutes on end. His mind kept returning to the feel of Marie's hair in his fingers - slightly course due to the dye treatment, but still wonderful to the touch. The smell of her perfume was still lingering in his lungs. And the feeling of her body pressed against his, skin burning hot, fingers raking at his neck -

It was no good. He shook his head, inserted a bookmark, and clicked off the light. He couldn't focus - he would just need to go to sleep. He slid under the covers, and suddenly found his eyes very heavy, his body relaxed. It had been a good night. But he lay awake for some time anyway, thinking of Marie and all the things she made him feel.

\--

Double D woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. Like every morning, he got up, slid his feet into his slippers, picked out his clothes for the day, and made his way to the shower. It was his favorite part of the day in many ways - just himself with his thoughts as his brain wound itself into high gear. He turned the nob and stripped, waiting for the water to warm. Once it was steaming he got in, sighing happily as hot water poured over his body, relaxing his stiff muscles. After standing under the hot water for a little bit, he bent over to pick up his loofa. When he looked up, Marie was there.

She was completely naked, her body slick from the water. Her mascara was running down her cheek, and a burning look was in her eyes. She stepped forward and placed her hands on the wall, arms on either side of his body, trapping him there. She never said a word, just kept her eyes locked with his as she snaked her hands around his neck, down his shoulders to his chest, and down from there. Eyes never leaving his, she slid down onto her knees and took him into her mouth. He could feel her tongue sliding around the head of his penis, her lips closing down on the shaft as she began to pump up and down the length. My God, it felt amazing.

"Marie..." he gasped, digging his fingers into her wet hair. His brain couldn't process what was happening. How had she gotten in here without his noticing? Why was she doing this so suddenly? His mind tried to form some kind of coherent thought about the matter, but all he could do was relish the feeling of her mouth on his...cock, that was what she called it. Much more suiting, he supposed, than the clinical words he would use to describe things. She swirled her tongue over the head and kissed it, wrapping her hand tightly around him and pumping hard.

"You like that?" she asked, to which he could only weakly nod in response. She grinned and licked him from balls to tip, then swallowed him whole. Double D could feel her throat closing around him, all warm and wet, hotter than the water cascading over his body. He felt himself quivering as he approached climax, knees buckling as she worked all the faster to hasten it.

"Marie!" Double D shouted, sitting bolt upright in his bed, sweating as if from a nightmare. His cock was twitching, and there was a warm wetness spreading between his legs. His whole body was pins and needles. He lay back and clutched the fabric of his bed sheet, groaning as the orgasm passed its crest. His chest rose and fell in ragged gasps. It was the best orgasm he'd ever had, and he hadn't even touched himself.

"Oh my," he said aloud to his empty room, palm to his sweaty forehead. Now he _really_ needed a shower. And he would have to wash his pajamas. To top it all off, it was two hours before his alarm. Marvelous.


	6. Caffeinated Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a cup of coffee in the early hours of a fall morning.

_hey u up?_

The text message came in about a half hour after he woke up . He had taken a shower, grabbed a banana from the kitchen downstairs, and made his way back to his room. He thought he might be able to catch a little more sleep once he had eaten. No sooner had he finished the banana did the phone buzz on the nightstand. He typed out a reply.

_Unfortunately. Woke up from a dream. What are you doing up?_

_couldnt sleep for shit. kept thinkin bout u and college an shit._

My, her vocabulary became deplorable when she texted. He smiled to himself. It was sort of endearing.

_Don't fret, darling. Like you said, we'll figure it out._

_yeah. got plans today?_

_Not really. I figured we would see each other at some point._

_id like that. how about now?_

Double D sat for a moment in thought, kicking his feet which hung just above the floor from his bed. It was still very early, though Mother and Father were already up and out of the house. Mother would be at her early morning hot yoga class, Father out golfing with his friend Brian. From there Mother would undoubtedly go shopping, stopping last for groceries. Father would go out for brunch with Brian, then come home and disappear into the garage to work on some project or another. They liked to start their weekends at full gallop.

 _Would you like to come over for a cup of coffee?_   he finally texted back.

_sure <3 be there soon_

Double D rose and made his way back downstairs, taking the banana peel with him. He placed it into the bin that was reserved for items destined for the compost heap - he and Mother kept it for their gardens and plants. In addition to the peel, he emptied the grounds from the coffee press into the bin, then rinsed the press out. He then scooped fresh beans into the bean grinder and blended them thoroughly. That accomplished he poured them into the press, then went over to the oven and set water to boil. If he timed it right, he could have fresh cups ready when Marie arrived.

Sure enough, he had just finished pouring the hot water into the press when he heard the doorbell. He answered and was greeted immediately with a hug, which he returned happily.

"Hiya muffin," she whispered in his ear, holding him tight.

"Hello darling," he replied, holding her just as tight. Awkward memories of his dream floated to the forefront of his brain for a moment before he shoved them violently back into the shadows.

"Got that coffee ready?" she asked when they parted. He stood aside to let her in and took her jacket and scarf, hanging them in the coat closet.

"Just about. It needs to sit for another minute or two."

"Sit? What, too hot or something?"

"Ah, no, we make it with a French press. Have you ever had coffee from one of those?"

She turned to face him, hands shoved in her pockets. "Nah. What is that?"

"I'll show you." Double D walked to the kitchen, his girlfriend following in his wake. "This is a French press," he said, holding it up by the handle. The thing was full of cloudy, dirt-brown water, the grounds sat suspended in the liquid. "You put the grounds in, then boil water and pour it over the grounds. Let it sit for three minutes, and then, you depress this plunger like so." He pressed the grounds down to the bottom. "And the grounds are separated from the coffee. Note the froth at the top, indicating the creamier texture of coffee prepared in this fashion. I think you'll find it quite delicious."

He went to the cupboard and retrieved two mugs, setting one in front of her and one in front of himself. He poured the coffee - just enough for two cups - and set the empty press aside. "Your coffee, madame."

"Thank you, kind sir," she replied, cupping her hand around the mug and smiling. Her hands were still cold, and the warmth felt marvelous.

"Cream or sugar?"

"Nah."

"Oh good. For a moment I was worried I would have to admonish you for sacrilege, as Father does Mother every morning."

She chuckled and took a careful sip, and indeed found the coffee quite delicious. It was smooth and creamy, robust in flavor. No doubt they had a better blend than the Folgers she was used to, she supposed, which probably accounted for some of the difference. Regardless, it was a damned good cup of coffee.

"It's really good," she said, smiling over her mug. He smiled back, that damned tooth gap making her grin all the wider for how cute it was. "I love your smile, you know that?"

He blushed. "I...can't see why."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I've always found my smile to be lacking, what with the enormous gulf between my two front teeth and all." He held his coffee up and blew the steam off the top, then took a sip.

"Are you kidding me? It's fucking adorable, oh my God." She just about slammed the mug down. "I love the shit out of that little gap, it is the cutest goddamn thing ever I swear."

Double D couldn't help but smile then. Not so much at her compliment, though that did make him feel rather special, but at how vulgar she became when she was emphatic about anything. From anyone else he would find it annoying, but from his girlfriend it was somehow endearing.

"I suppose it can't be all that bad if you like it," he said finally.

"You're fuckin'-A right," she said brusquely, taking another sip. "I won't hear another negative word about it, mister."

"Alright," he said with a laugh.

They sat in silence for a little while after that, looking out the screen door as the sun climbed slowly into the sky over the cul-de-sac. This was his view every day, Marie thought, probably for as long as he could remember. A pretty little neighborhood, with nice trees and well-cared-for lawns, sun peeking out from over the woods. Such a different world from the Park-n-Flush trailer park. Not that the sunrises there were any less beautiful, mind you. They were just a backdrop for a different scene.

"Hey," Double D said. "I've got an idea."

"Mm?" she replied, chin propped up by one hand, still looking out the door.

"Well, we've got quite a bit of extra time. I could get my laptop and we could look into some of the schools I've been looking at, see about the art programs."

"Yeah, sure."

They spent about an hour after that, huddled over Double D's macbook, visiting each school's website and checking out whatever they could find about the art programs. Some looked promising, others not so much. They zeroed in on two or three schools they both liked, and Double D bookmarked the sites.

"How the hell am I gonna pay for this," Marie muttered, biting her thumbnail.

"Well...I'm sure there would be scholarships you could apply for."

She scoffed. "Have you seen my grades, professor?"

"No, but I wonder if that would matter for a program such as this? Perhaps your portfolio could win you something. There are also scholarship contests based on essays -"

"I am absolute shit at writing essays, egghead."

"W-well, I could certainly assist you there."

She let out a sigh, raking her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, Double D. Even if I get a scholarship or whatever, that's a lot of money we're talking about. I would never be able to afford it on my own, and Ma and Lee couldn't pay for my movie ticket last night, let alone a college fund."

"Oh dear," he said softly.

"Yeah. Trailer park life ain't bad as it looks, but we ain't exactly rolling in funds."

"Well..there's always student loans," he offered. "Many students pay their way through college with them, living expenses included. I may very well need to take one out of my own, especially if I go for a Master's."

"Yeah. I dunno, Ma always warned us against loans and credit cards an' shit. Says they're what fucked us over in the first place."

"How do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know all the details, but Ma apparently owed a lot of people a lot of money. The bank forclosed on our house when I was little. We had a week to get packed. Been at the Park-n-Flush ever since."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged again. "Is what it is, man. We made it work." She sighed. "Well. I'll talk to Sweeny and see if she knows of any scholarships or whatever. Maybe I can make it happen. We'll see. Anyway," she said, taking his hand, "I wanna think about something else for a while. Got any good movies?"

He shook his head. "I'm not much of a movie collector I'm afraid. Mother and Father have a few I suppose. I only watch them when we go out to the movies, or else at Ed's house. Speaking of Ed, though, he had mentioned having the original version of the movie we saw last night at some point. I could give him a call?"

"Will the big lummox even be awake?"

"I severely doubt it," Double D replied with a grin. "But he is always happy to have company. That is, if you wouldn't mind seeing him."

"Yeah, no that's fine. I got my morning with you," she kissed his hand softly. "I can handle the other Eds now if I have to."

"We don't have to if you'd rather keep it just the two of us."

"Nah," she said, standing up from the table. "I don't mind big Ed. Hell, Eddy's growing on me too. Like a goddamn fungus, you Eds are." She smiled down at her boyfriend, who returned the smile.

"Very well. I'll call Ed then."


	7. Were the World Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double D, Marie, and Ed watch a movie that brings them together in a most excellent way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe this chapter to gorillaprutt's rabid fandom of Bill and Ted. Her artwork is most triumphant, be sure to check it out.

Ed was snoring loud enough to wake the dead, the sound echoing off the concrete walls of his basement bedroom. The covers were strewn about, only covering about thirty percent of his body, and the comforter had been thrown off the bed entirely. A small puddle of drool was accumulating next to his head. Suddenly, another noise broke out - the loud braying of his cell phone.

"Man the escape pods! Women and Ed first!" he shouted, falling flailing out of his bed and smacking face-first into the cold floor. He got up, rubbing his nose, and fumbled for the phone.

"Space Commander Ed speaking," he said groggily, rubbing one eye. "What message from the front lines, soldier?"

He heard laughter on the other end. "Good morning to you too, Ed."

His face stretched into a humungous smile. "Double D!"

"Hello. Sorry for waking you, but I was wondering if Marie and I could come over and watch a movie or something with you?"

"Oh goody goody company!" he said, scrambling to his feet. "Yeah sure come on over. Well, let me get dressed and stuff first I guess." He was wide awake now, thrilled at the prospect of seeing his buddies again so soon. Double D was his bestest friend in the whole wide world, and he really liked Marie now that she had joined the good side like her sister. And more movies! Oh boy!

"Very well, see you in a half hour or so?"

"Roger! Oh, make sure you come to my window. Mom and Dad are still sleeping."

"Will do Ed."

He hung up the phone and proceeded to dance around the room in joy. It was like yesterday and today were a non stop best buds party! After a moment, though, he looked around. The place was a mess. Double D didn't like messes.

"Well Commander looks like we've got an infestation of mutant messy monsters! Fire all lasers! Deploy all missiles! Give 'em everything you got, boys!" With that he scrambled around the room, picking up the clothes strewn about the place and putting them in the hamper, putting his toys back in their places, and stacking the plates and cups and such on the table. He would take them upstairs in a moment, but first he had to clean up. Double D didn't like messy smelly Ed either. He had taught him how to fix it though - it was just like his room. It was an infestation he had to attack with every super power he had!

He hopped in the shower and attacked the grease in his hair with radioactive super shampoo and cryogenic conditioner, washed his body with the ultra decontaminant bar, then stood under a hot waterfall like an ancient warrior monk while all his impurities were washed away. And so Ed was reborn - better, faster, stronger, and smelling of fresh cut spring flowers strewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon.

He would have to hurry now - Double D and Marie would be there soon! He raced upstairs, screeching to a halt just outside the kitchen. From here, it was a stealth mission - his parents weren't awake yet and if he woke them up, it would be big trouble for Space Commander Ed. He crept along quiet as a little mouse and carefully put each plate in the dish washer one at a time so as not to clack them together.

He crept back to his room and surveyed the battlefield. The mutants had been exterminated - mission success! He went over to the mini fridge, opened it up and retrieved a soda pop. A reward for a good day's fight. He settled in the chair in front of the TV and waited anxiously for Double D and Marie to arrive.

A soft tap at his window let him know they were there. He sprung to his feet and went to the window to open it for them so they could climb down.

"Welcome fellow Space Commanders! Please, make yourselves at home. My room is the cat's tuxedo!"

"Hey big guy," Marie said as she crawled through the window and touched down. Double D was right behind her. He grabbed them both up in a hug.

"Good to see you too, Ed," Double D said with a little smile on his face. Ed set them down gentle as a kitten.

"What movie do you guys want to watch? I've got a whole bunch!" He scrambled over to his closet, which he opened to reveal his impressive stack of VHS tapes. The upgrade to DVD had apparently not made it to this basement yet.

"Well, Ed, we thought you could show us the original version of the movie we saw last night maybe?" Double D offered.

"Oh sure, I've got that one in a special collectors edition director's cut, with all the gory bits put back in!"

Something else, however, had caught Marie's eye. "Holy shit, Ed, is that _Bill and Ted_?" 

He looked over at his copy of _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ and smiled. "Yeah! You like it?"

"Shit yeah, buddy. I grew up watching that."

Ed held his hand up in an "okay" gesture. "A classic!"

" _Bill and Ted_?" Double D asked, oblivious.

"Oh my God, you've never seen _Bill and Ted_?" Marie stepped back and stared at her boyfriend, aghast. "You've got to be joking."

"I'm afraid not. Am I missing something?"

"I'll say. Ed?" Marie looked over at him. "Can we watch that? Double D has to see it."

Ed grabbed the tape and held it over his head triumphantly. "Let's get excellent!"

\--

"Well, apart from the glaring historical inaccuracies, I have to say I rather enjoyed that film," Double D said when it was all said an done. He and Marie were camped out on the floor in front of the TV, Ed sitting in the chair behind them like a lord on his throne.

"Be excellent to each other, and party on dudes!" Ed shouted, air guitaring all the while.

"Fuck yeah!" Marie shouted back. "God damn it I love that movie."

"I wish I had a time machine phone box," Ed said.

"Don't we all," replied Double D, stroking his chin. "As improbable as time travel is, it would open up so many possibilities. One could dedicate months of time to any pursuit one wanted, and travel right back to the moment one began to start anew. One could live entire lives in minutes!"

"Yeah. And you could go back and fix things you messed up. Watch your past self's back. Turn things around." Marie said, a slightly wistful tone to her voice.

"What would you change Marie?" Ed asked, eyes wide.

"I'd leave you guys alone, for one. We were nasty to you boys back in the day."

"Yeah," Ed said, "You and May and Lee were really scary. But now we're best buds, right Marie?"

"You betcha, Ed."

"What about you Double D? What would you do with a time machine?"

"I would skip school to work on my own interests, then go back and go through the day as normal. Have my cake and eat it too."

"Double D skipping school? That'll be the day." Marie said, laughing.

"I stopped being genuinely interested in school some time ago, to tell you the truth. I could learn so much more, so much faster, under my own direction. Public school curriculum is aimed at the middle of the bell curve, and I'm nowhere near that. I'm self-motivated, intelligent, and curious. I can teach myself faster than anyone can teach me."

"Humble too," his girlfriend chided playfully, socking him in the arm.

"Y-yes, well," he stammered, embarrassed. "I know my strengths."

Marie looked up at Ed. "What about you, big guy? What would you do with a time machine?"

They both expected some fantastic, far-out story to ensue. What came out of his mouth came at a total surprise.

"I would go back and get Sarah in trouble for every time she got me in trouble." They both stared at Ed for a solid minute of silence. It might have been one of the heaviest things he ever said. "She used to make things up just to see me punished. I would pay her back for all the times I was grounded for nothing, all the times she did bad stuff and blamed it on me."

"But Ed," Double D said meekly, "You'd be no better than her if you did that. You would be doing exactly what she did."

"Payback," Ed said simply. "It's too late now, and she got over it when she got older. But she hurt my feelings a lot back then, and I want to go back and stop it." They fell silent again. The light-hearted feelings from earlier hung by a thread thanks to this revelation. It was the most serious, most grave that Ed had ever been. How long had he kept that pain pent up?

"I'm sorry, Ed. I truly am." Double D finally said. "What she did...that was terrible."

"Your sister was a serious dick, Ed." Marie said, still reeling a little.

"Yup." Ed said simply.

"Ed..." Double D hesitated. He didn't want to start an argument with Ed. He could be volatile when he was upset, and he'd rather not have to talk him down from a fit. But he couldn't let his friend go on harboring feelings of vengeance. "Would doing that...would that be...excellent of you?"

Eds face screwed up at that. Double D had him, he hoped - Ed's imagination was his most powerful weapon here. If he could put Ed in Bill and Ted's world for a moment, he could maybe get him to let go of this hurt.

"It...would make me a royal dickweed," Ed said finally, face still screwed up.

"Wouldn't it be more excellent if you forgave her and let it go?"

Ed sat quietly for a long while. Marie could feel how thick the air had gotten - she hadn't counted on this. She could tell Double D hadn't either, and yet he had adapted to the situation and seized upon a chance to help his friend move on from the pain. How did he do that so quickly, like it was the easiest thing in the world?

"It would be most triumphant," Ed finally said, face beginning to crack into a smile again. "I guess I could just go back and see the dinosaurs with my time machine instead. That would be most excellent."

Double D smiled and reached out, patting Ed on the knee. "I think so too, Ed. And I'd come with you." Ed smiled hugely at that.

"We'd be time explorers!" he shouted, jumping out of his chair and posing dramatically. "Ed and Double D, intergalactic spacetime safari men!"

"That's the spirit!" Double D said.

Wow, Marie thought, dumbstruck. They really were close friends. Double D had single-handedly taken on Ed's baggage without a second thought. And Ed let him in close enough to do it. She had the feeling that if anyone else had called Ed out on his vengeful thinking (which Marie couldn't even blame him for having), he would have dug his heels in and fought them. But Double D could slip right past his guard.

The only person on Earth who could do that for her, she realized, was May. And the same went in reverse. She could remember late nights spent telling her little sister stories she made up as she went along. How she would use those stories to help explain what was going on to her baby sister when things got rough, and how sometimes May turned them around on Marie to call her out when she was being a jerk. It was small wonder that May and Ed had grown close. Stories were the stuff of their lives.

"Can I be an intergalactic safari man too?" She asked, standing up to take her own dramatic pose.

"But of course!" he said. "It would be most excellent!" They all shared an epic air guitar solo and burst into peals of laughter.

\-- 

The trio ended up making a day out of watching movies and goofing off. Having watched _Excellent Adventure_ , Ed insisted they watch _Bogus Journey_ as well. This was less of a hit with Double D, but he still enjoyed the time with his friends. After a break for lunch they finally watched the original sci-fi monster movie they had come over to see in the first place. Double D was incredibly impressed with how realistic the effects were given how long ago it had been produced.

"That's the magic of practical special effects," Ed said energetically. "A guy in a rubber suit always looks like a guy in a rubber suit, but three-d graphics look dumb and outdated after a few years. So the best thing you can do is make a really convincing rubber suit."

"I really think you should pursue a degree in film, Ed. I bet we could find a nice film school for you."

"You really think so Double D?"

"Oh my, yes. It's the one thing you're passionate about after all. You understand it better than I do."

Ed looked extremely pleased at that statement. "But you're so smart Double D."

"Yes well, I'm not much of a movie watcher. Today marks the most movies I've watched in months. But you watch them all the time, and what's more you understand what makes them work. That's not knowledge that should be wasted."

"I bet if I told Mom I wanted to go to college she would flip right over the moon," Ed said. "She was sure I'd be flipping burgers for ever."

"Nothing wrong with flipping burgers," Marie piped up. "But if you can do something else you might as well." Ed nodded emphatically.

"I'm a real good grill cook," he said. "Burger Hut isn't so bad. But movie maker Ed sounds so cool! I'll definitely ask Mom about it."

"Good. I don't think you will regret it, Ed," Double D said happily.

"Man you're just on a mission to get everybody to college, ain't you Double D?" Marie said.

"Well, far be it from me to ever deny someone the opportunity to further their own education," he replied. "Everyone should strive to learn as much as they possibly can, and should pursue their passions as far as they can take them. College is just the next logical step for many people."

"Not everybody though. Some people like my sister find what they wanna do, and after that what's the point in school?"

"Well, I suppose in that instance school would be more of a hindrance then a help," Double D conceded. "It's not for everyone I suppose. But I can't imagine going without it given the fields I'm interested in."

"Of course, brainiac," she said, reaching over and shoving him playfully. "Just remember not everyone's an egghead."

"Eggs eggs eggs eggs eggs," Ed said. Marie and Double D laughed. One never got used to the big lug's non sequiturs. "What are we watching next guys?"

"Oh, lord," Double D said. "I'm not sure my eyes can take much more. I might be ready for a walk. We could escort Marie back home, as I'll need to get ready for my evening tutoring appointment fairly soon."

"Yeah, I'm ready to walk," Marie agreed. "My butt's killing me."

"My buttocks are made for walking!" Ed said, springing up out of the chair. "Let's mambo!"

\--

The walk back to Marie's trailer was a pleasant one for the trio. They took the shortcut through the woods, so as to enjoy the autumn scenery. The air was crisp and cool, leaves crunched underfoot, and breath fogged in the air, as did laughter. The sun was beginning to entertain the notion of setting, the shadows growing just a bit longer with each passing minute. The whole world began to glow gold and red, the sun's rays blazing off the already fiery colors of the forest. It was the sort of day one couldn't help but be glad to be alive.

"Ah, Autumn," Double D said. "My favorite time of year. Nature really shows her beauty, her impeccable sense of color and composition. The whole world seems to become a canvas of reds and golds. I adore it so."

Marie smiled. "I feel the same way," she said. "I might have to do some sketching when I get home. I always wanted to do a nice fall themed piece." In the back of her head, the notion put down deep roots into her unconscious. It was not a question of whether it would happen or not anymore, just a question of how and when. Inspiration had struck. And she had an idea what she would do with the result.

They walked the rest of the way in reverent silence. When they got to the trailer, the sun was setting in earnest and it was getting cold. Marie stopped outside the door.

"Hey boys, it's getting cold. You want some hot cider for the road? Ma makes a mean cup of spiced apple cider."

"That would be delightful," Double D responded. Ed nodded emphatically.

"Kay. Be just a sec. Hey Ma!" Marie ducked into the trailer, talking with her mother. Her mother was all too happy to warm up a couple cups of cider for the boys, and had them out in a moment, as well as a couple of warm hugs. She had a soft spot for 'Big Ed', had ever since he and May became friends. Double D was growing on her pretty fast too. Marie and Double D hugged and kissed each others' cheeks. Marie gave Ed a big hug too, which he returned happily.

"Bye Marie!" he shouted as he and Double D walked away. Ma Kanker stood in the door watching them walk away, and waved. Ed waved back. "By Miss Kanker!" Finally the Kankers went inside, and Ed and Double D turned toward the path to their homes.

"I like Marie," Ed said after a little bit, sipping his cider out of the red solo cup. "She's a lot nicer than she was back when we were kids. Gosh, she was scary back then. Like a mutant lizard lady! But now she's all nice and sweet like a kitten."

"You don't know the half of it, Ed," Double D replied. "She's a total sweetheart. And it makes me ever so happy to see her getting along so well with my best friend."

"Am I really your best friend, Double D?"

"Certainly, Ed," Double D said with a smile. "I've always enjoyed your company immensely. You and Eddy both."

"We're all best friends huh?"

"You bet."

Ed shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling hugely. "I think Marie and May might be best friends with us too."

"You just might be right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie puts the gears of her big project into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait - life has been crazy. Truth is, it still is pretty nuts around here. I'm just sick of letting this sit around unfinished, haha, so here we are, and there's more on the way. Thanks for waiting so patiently.
> 
> I feel like I should mention, Sweeny is based on my Graphic Design prof from my college days. That woman was one of the best teachers I've ever had the experience of working with - she really drew the best out of me. So it seemed fitting some approximation of her should do the same for Marie.
> 
> Also I could not come up with a suitable musical title for the chapter, haha. Perhaps I'll think of one later. Oh well.
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Bick

The rest of the weekend was largely uneventful. Double D went to his tutoring appointments Saturday night and Sunday. Marie spent the weekend doing chores and scribbling in her sketchbook, hashing out her ideas for a piece she had the inkling to make. Double D's talk about fall's colors made her want to paint something for him. She figured it would make a good present, seeing as how she couldn't really afford anything else. She would spend the rest of the semester on it and give it to him for Christmas, so he could keep Fall with him all year round.

She recalled some of their early morning conversations to find direction for the piece's aesthetic. Marie could remember Double D speaking fondly of Cubism and Futurism when she probed for his tastes in art. That in mind she was thinking an abstracted tree or cluster of leaves, all in golds and oranges and reds, with deep, dark violets for contrast.

After throwing a few ideas around in the sketchbook, she decided she would talk to Sweeny on Monday and get her critique. Sweeny had a way to draw the best out of a sketch and give it direction. Plus, Marie thought, she would need paints and a space to work in. She hoped, pretty optimistically, that Sweeny would provide them. Especially if she convinced her to let it be her final project.

That Monday, Marie stood by her boyfriend as he deposited his bag at his locker, same as usual. She had been riding with the Eds to school for a while now, so she got to spend a large chunk of her morning with him. As they were talking, Marie noticed someone approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Double D! Got a sec?" It was Nazz, miss oh-so-perfect cheerleader socialite extraordinaire. Marie felt her hackles rising - what in the blue Hell was that ditz doing talking to her boyfriend? Bitch was intruding on Kanker territory - not a smart move. Marie wrapped an arm around her boyfriend and glared daggers at Nazz.

"Oh, hey Marie!" Nazz said with a chipper tone, oblivious, before turning back to Double D. "I just wanted to tell you guys that you are like totally invited to my Halloween party! It's gonna be the Saturday before at 6 at my place. Here you take one too!" Nazz handed Double D an invitation and held one out for Marie, who snatched it out of her hand.

"Okay thanks," snapped Marie.

"Yes, thank you Nazz!" Double D replied happily. "I am sure we'll attend."

"Awesome! Well I'll see you guys around!" And with that she left, smiling and waving at Marie, who glared back over a fake smile.

"Skinny bitch," Marie muttered through her teeth.

"Marie!" Double D stood back, aghast. "What's that about? She just invited us to her party!"

"Hmph. She's every boy's fantasy girl and she was talking to my man."

"Oh for goodness sake, she's dating Kevin! Not like she'd be a threat to you anyway. She's certainly not the one I'm having fantasies about." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Come now. Jealousy doesn't suit you."

"Whatever," she said, trying to stay bitter despite her boyfriend's affections. But she was cracking a smile all the same. "Sorry."

"By the by, I was wondering if you wanted to go and get lunch today? I could borrow the keys to the van from Eddy."

"Actually I can't. I've got a big project to work on in Art." No skipping any more. She had to get Sweeny's critique today if she was going to get started.

"Oh, well that's alright then. I certainly don't want to keep you from your work. Speaking of, have you found anything out about scholarships?"

"A bit. Sweeny's still digging for me, but we've found one or two already that I can apply for with my portfolio. She's going to help me tool it specifically toward applying for the schools and such, which is a huge help."

"That is excellent!"

"Excellent!" She air guitared and he laughed. That word would be a loaded one for months. Neither of them complained. A light bulb clicked on in Marie's head.

"Holy shit, that's it!" Marie said after the laughter subsided.

"What?"

She held up the invitation. "The party, dude. We could be Bill and Ted. Shit, I've got half of Bill's outfit in my wardrobe already."

"That...could be fun!" Double D replied. "I bet I could piece together a decent approximation of Ted with a trip to the thrift store. What about your hair though?"

"Pssh. I could nick a wig from the theater department. No worries there."

"Marie!"

"I'll give it back, egghead. Wigs are expensive."

Double D chuckled. "Alright. Come on, we'd better get moving."

\--

"I think this is a strong direction," Mrs. Sweeny O'Brien, or Sweeny as her students knew her, said as she flipped through Marie's sketchbook. "You know I always love your more abstract work. And you're planning on giving it to Eddward after it's graded?"

Marie smirked at hearing her boyfriend's actual name. "Yeah. He's got a thing for Autumn."

She nodded, lips pursed in thought. "He'll enjoy it. This is right up his alley. You'll be needing paints, of course." She put the sketchbook down and looked up at Marie.

"Yeah. I was hoping..."

"Of course, Marie. This will be a fine final project, and could be a valuable portfolio piece. We're on a mission to get you to college now, aren't we?"

"Yes'm."

"The least the school can do is invest a little in our students' further education. But you must promise me you're going to bust your backside on this."

"I will, Sweeny, I promise. I won't let you down."

"Don't let yourself down. This is your future you're working toward." She slid the sketchbook back over to Marie. "Save the sketches. You'll want to detail your entire progress, start to finish. I'll make sure we get photos of the piece every few days. Prospective clients love to see process work, and the same goes for schools."

"Okay." Marie was trying not to bounce with excitement. A big project, all the paints she would need, the documentation - all of it had her thrilled beyond measure. She was feeling like a Real Artist. Suddenly a whole new future, previously unimagined, opened up in front of her. She could do this for her whole life. The thought of spending her days creating, seeing her work hung in galleries and sold to private collections...her heart was racing.

"Sweeny, you really think I can do it?"

"Do what, dear?"

"Make it into school. Be a...a real artist."

"You already are, Marie." She leveled her gaze at Marie, fixing the young woman in place. "The rest is just putting in the work." She turned toward the back room. "Now let's take a look at the paints we've got and see what you need. Then you can get started stretching your canvas. "

"Right!"  
\--

"Hey Blueberry. What are you all smiles about?" Eddy stepped into stride next to her as she made her way toward Double D's locker at the end of the day.

"Just excited about my art project is all," she grinned at him. She had scarcely paid attention in any of her other classes that day - every fiber of her being was buzzing with the need to create. "It's a big one. We're documenting it and everything."

"Hmph," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sounds like a lot of work."

"Yeah but it's gonna be worth it."

"Whatever you say Picasso. Hey Sockhead, you ready to go or what?" They had arrived at Double D's locker, and Double D was just shouldering his bag.

"Yes, yes, just making sure I have all my books. Another paper due by Friday, don't you know." He shut the door and then opened his arm for the customary hug from Marie. She squeezed him extra hard, butterflies turning somersaults in her stomach.

"My, affectionate today aren't we?"

"I'm just excited is all."

"Van Gogh here has some big project going, got her all worked up." Eddy produced a toothpick and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Ed better be waiting at the van, I'm sick to death of this place. Fuckin' Mondays, man, they're the worst."

"Yes, she mentioned a project earlier. It's going well, then?"

"Oh yeah. Sweeny thinks it'll make a good hero piece for my portfolio. Speaking of, I might have to start driving myself to school again. I'm planning on staying after school to work on it for a while - I really want it to kick ass."

"Oh, well alright then. I could stay after and keep you company some nights if you like, I could use the time to study."

"Not this time, hon. I'm playing this one close to the chest. I don't want anyone seeing it till it's done."

"Oh...well, that's just as well I suppose. I would hate to disturb the burgeoning artist!" He pronounced it ar-teest, which made her giggle.

"Thanks. It'll be worth the wait, I promise."


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie makes some progress on her Big Project. The Halloween party rolls around, and things get a little ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dorks! Sorry this took so damn long. Between medical issues and other life shit, writing has not been foremost on my mind. But! I had some folk approach me hoping for an update before Halloween, and that was all the impetus I needed to get my ass back in gear. So here you go! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit ridiculous and absurd at points. I debated as to whether that would be break in tone, but I figured this series was due for some silliness more in line with the show. So I kept it.
> 
> Yes, I included Nat. This might not be a KevEdd fic, but I couldn't resist a nod to that side of the fandom. I enjoy that ship as much as EddxMarie, after all.
> 
> Also, I refuse to write in rhyme again for the forseeable future.
> 
> That's all for now. Happy Halloween everybody!
> 
> -Bick

Marie walked into the studio space, dropping her bag from her shoulder and letting out a happy sigh. The school day was done - she could hear the other kids making their way out of the building, heading for the busses, their waiting parents, their cars, or else hoofing it home. She crossed the room, walking past the easel upon which her final project, her gift for her boyfriend, her First Big Step, waited for her. She leaned forward, absently tucking her hair behind her ear, and pressed play on the boombox sitting on the table. Another Code Against the Gone crackled to life, as it had every day for the past two weeks. She unzipped her jacket and tossed it next to the boombox, then peeled off her shirt and added it to the pile. She then reached to the other side and picked up the old stain-covered shirt she wore whenever she was painting (or working on a car). Finally, she reached into her back pocket and produced a black bandanna, which she used to sweep her bangs up and out of her face.

Dressed for the occasion, she now walked toward the easel. She didn’t look at it - not yet. She had a ritual of preparation which she adhered to religiously, and that including not looking at the painting itself until she was completely set up to begin working on it. Oh, she could see it, in her mind. She remembered where she had left off. But in refusing to look at it, Marie found that her mind started slipping forward in time, evolving the painting past its present state so that until she looked at the canvas, she was not seeing where it presently was, but where it was going to be when she was done for the day. She would hold that future image in her mind as she examined her palette, mixed the paints she needed to mix, stretched her neck, her shoulders, her wrists. She bent down and touched her toes, loosening up her back, stretching out the tension of the day. Then she stood up, took a deep, slow breath in, and opened her eyes.

The painting was coming along well. Two weeks of work had been enough to build a rock-solid foundation, and now she was nearing the point when the final appearance of the work would begin to take shape. The framework was there, and she had made a few initial marks last night - the first tease of what was to come. The rest would unfold in bursts, she knew - one day, she would made wide marks, cover the canvas, make huge changes and great progress. The next, she would barely pick up her paintbrush at all, spending most of the time looking and thinking, even scraping off sections to start again.

Marie bit her lip, trying to decide where to start. Tonight would be her last night in October working on the thing - tomorrow was Nazz’s Halloween party. From there she would have the remaining two(ish) months of school to finish it up. She wanted to make every second count.

Problem was, she was scared shitless.

So much rode on this painting. She wanted every bit of love and appreciation she had for Double D to radiate from it, wanted him to feel instinctively her affections for him when he saw it. She wanted Sweeny to be impressed enough to grace her with a high grade. She wanted the mysterious, faceless judges who would soon be looking over it from colleges she still couldn’t believe she might actually attend to see her potential, her drive, her passion.

In this painting was the foundation of her future. A future she never thought she would be building toward. Uncharted territory. Territory nobody ever thought a Kanker would tread. And here she was, blazing a trail as if it were her God-given right to do so. As if she would ever be anything more than plain old trailer-raised white trash. As if anybody would ever want to buy her work.

She shut her eyes, and saw her boyfriend’s smiling face. Heard his encouraging voice. He believed in her, and so did Sweeny, and May, and Lee, and even Ed, the big lump. Hell, even Eddy had her back, in his own backhanded way.

Her eyes flew open, a fire behind them. Marie picked up the brush, scooped up a heaping helping of cadmium red onto the bristles, strode forward and slashed it across the canvas.

\---

Three hours later, Marie closed the art room doors behind her. She rolled her head in a circle and absently rubbed at her stiff neck, letting out an exhausted grunt. It was six o’clock on a Thursday night, and she was tired, achy, hungry, and stank of sweat, turpenoid, and linseed oil. All she wanted was a hot meal and a hotter bath. She had one more thing to do before she went home, though.

Ten minutes later, she left the school, waving to the night security guard on her way out, a blonde, curly wig stuffed in her bag.

\---

Marie woke up the next morning stiff and sore, like she had for the past two weeks. She reached over and nudged May awake, same routine the sisters had shared for years. May could sleep through nuclear armageddon, honest to God, and would never make it out of bed in time for school if her sisters didn’t harass her about it.

“Mornin’ Marie,” May said through a sleepy grin, one eye peeking out from beneath her impressive bedhead tangle.

“Mornin sunshine,” Marie replied, rising and stretching in the vain hope of loosening up her tight shoulders. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Like a fucking rock.”

“You gonna put on your costume for school today?” May asked as she bounded out of bed, already 100% awake. Yes, she slept like the dead, but once that little blonde ball of energy was up, that was that. Marie envied her so hard.

“Nah, saving it for the party. Me and Double D’s outfits kind of go together, so they really won’t make sense until then.”

“Oh yeah, you guys are doing Bill and Ted! Yeah most of the kids at school probably wouldn’t get it anyhow.”

“Right.” Marie picked up her phone and ambled to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee - still hot, thank you Lee. It wasn’t Double D’s French press Columbian gourmet stuff, but it was double strong, and that’s what counted.

_mornin oven mitt_ , she sent her boyfriend before fishing a frying pan out of the cupboard and turning the dial on the stove. She grabbed the PAM off the counter and sprayed the pan down, then leaned out of the kitchen and shouted up the stairs:

“Eggs May?”

“Yeah!” came the reply.

“‘kay.” Marie bent down and grabbed a bowl from another cupboard, then got the eggs out of the fridge. She cracked two, whisked them with a fork, then poured them onto the pan to a satisfying sizzling sound. May would only eat scrambled eggs.

Marie’s phone buzzed, and she looked down to read her boyfriend’s reply.

_Good morning, love. How are you?_

_tired as fuck. hype for the party tonite tho. u got ur costume ready?_

Marie dusted the eggs with salt and pepper, then flipped them over.

_Yes. I procured a suitable wig, as well as a vest, a passable graphic tee, and a red long sleeved shirt. I believe I have a convincing Ted assembled. You?_

_yep, nicked the wig last night._ She set the phone down, dusted the eggs with more salt and pepper, then grabbed a plate and deposited the eggs onto it. She finished them off with a squirt of ketchup. She thought it was gross as hell, but May ate that shit up. Whatever made the dork happy.

Marie set her sister’s breakfast down on the table, then set about making her own - over easy, with a bit of red pepper for kick. She sipped her coffee while the egg sizzled away on the frying pan.

_I’m glad you are excited. I confess I was worried you would be less than enthusiastic, given your distaste for Nazz’s company._

Marie flipped her egg, then sat back against the counter, crossing her arms. It wasn’t just Nazz, she thought. It was all of them. She got along with the Eds now, sure, but for all she knew the rest of the cul-de-sac kids still pretty much remembered her (and her sisters) as the crazy bullies they had been in junior high. Which was fair, she guessed, but she wanted to have a good time. And maybe she would. After all Nazz, from what Double D had told her, was always quick to forgive and forget - she alone out of all the other kids would reach out to the Eds time and time again, even though Kevin and the others generally shunned the trio.

Well, they had. After the incident with Eddy’s Brother (with a capital B - that was, so far as everyone was concerned, the asshole’s name) the other kids had warmed to the Eds. Eddy mellowed out of his scamming efforts, Kevin quit picking on the boys, and in general peace finally came to the cul-de-sac. Kevin and Double D even became more than casual acquaintances. Marie had been amused to learn that the two had essentially traded specialties with one another - Double D helping Kevin bring up his grades, Kevin helping Double D get in better physical condition. Marie thanked her lucky stars for that last part - her boytoy had some delicious abs these days thanks to old Bazooka Chin’s guidance. So hey, there was that.

The point was, she was an outsider. She had never been part of their community, before or after the Eds became part of it. But now, thanks to her proximity to Double D, she was being pulled into that circle - whether she wanted to or not.

Marie put her breakfast on her own plate and joined her sister at the table after clicking off the stove and putting the carton of eggs back in the fridge. By that time May was already almost done - the girl was like a mix between a bulldozer and a garbage disposal when it came to food. Marie, for her part, was a slow eater. She took a sip of coffee, cut a small piece of egg with her fork, and picked up her phone to reply to her boyfriend.

_nazz is aight. long as ur there im happy. lets party hard tonite!_

\---

Marie pulled into Double D’s driveway, put Max in neutral, and killed the engine. She sucked in a deep breath, checked her wig in the rear view mirror, then hopped out of the car and made her way up the walk to the front door. She was nervous. Actually, totally nervous. Not just because of the party, she was mostly over that at this point. No, she was nervous because she was about to interact with Double D’s parents.

For whatever reason, the pair had decided to take an interest in their relationship. Double D had warned her, of course, and assured her that his doting parents just wanted to “be a part of their son’s life.” Whatever that meant. The whole idea made Marie squirmy. She had never gotten the whole “nuclear family” dynamic - each of Kanker sisters had a different dad, with varying levels of involvement in their daughter’s lives. The only constant was Ma - who loved her girls fiercely, true as hell, but that was far from two parents, two point five kids, and a dog. Plus, Marie couldn’t help but be intimidated by the idea of being sized up by two ostensibly rich as fuck middle-agers with desk jobs.

_Wrong side of the tracks._ The phrase came back to her in Eddy’s voice. She had bloodied his face for that - not exactly the kind of reaction that would win her favor with Double D’s folks if it came to that. But she wouldn’t let them drag her down, either. If they gave her shit, she’d storm out of there with her head up high, flipping the bird with one hand and dragging her boyfriend in the other.

That, or burst out crying.

She paused in front of the door, which was adorned with an autumn wreath with a jack-o-lantern in the center. She exhaled, willed her heart to slow down, told herself to quit being a pussy, and rang the doorbell. She was unable to really sit still, shuffling her feet awkwardly. Seconds felt like minutes. Finally the door opened, and Marie was face to face with Double D’s mom.

Here we go, Marie thought as the woman cheerily invited her in.

It was almost, but not entirely, painless. His mother was the definition of doting, prattling on and on about how wonderful her boy was and how happy she was to see him socializing with the other kids and dating. His father had a firm handshake - a working man’s handshake, a no-bullshit handshake. That might have intimidated other people, but Marie actually found it comforting. It was the kind of handshake she was used to from the boys at the mechanic shop.

Just like Double D had said when she first asked him out, his father seemed pleased as punch that he had a girl in his life, regardless of her history. They probed her for details on her art project - apparently Double D, perplexed by her secrecy, had been babbling quite a bit about it. She answered carefully, focusing on her prospective college goals, which seemed to delight them. Finally they were made to pose for pictures in front of the fireplace. Double D’s mother was a scrapbooker. Because of course she was.

All that accomplished, Double D and Marie said their goodbyes and headed out the door. They crossed the street, hand in hand, making for Nazz’s house.

“That went better than expected,” Marie exhaled, lacing her fingers with Double D’s. The air was crisp, but not yet cold - the sun had yet to fully set, taking with it the last shreds of the day’s warmth.

“You’re telling me,” Double D said, chuckling softly. “I half expected them to demand a resume and three character references.” Marie laughed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Halfway across the tarmac they started to hear the thumping bass of dance music - some poppy shit or another, typical party fare. When Nazz answered the door they almost couldn’t hear her shouting over the blaring tunes.

“Hey guys! Come on in, the party’s just getting started!” Nazz beamed at them as they stepped inside. She was wearing black wig and a gold tiara with a red star in the center, a red strapless top with a golden eagle-like design on the top, a golden belt, golden bracelets, and a star-spangled skirt.

Marie quirked an eyebrow. She wasn’t much of a comic book geek, but every tough girl grew up thinking Wonder Woman was the shit. Basass bitch who gave Superman a run for his money? Hell yeah. She guessed Nazz had the same sentiment.

“Nice costume, Nazz,” Marie said as she made her way inside.

“Thanks! It was Kevin’s idea, we kind of did a couples thing,” she said with a giggle. “Who are you guys supposed to be?”

“They are the most excellent time travellers Bill S. Preston, Esquire, and Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan, miss Diana, ma’am!” Ed had appeared behind her, a curly mop of brown hair topped with a floppy fedora on his head. He was wearing an excessively long, multicolored scarf, a red jacket with patches on the elbows, dress slacks and fine boots. He held out a small paper bag filled with some kind of candy. “Would you like a jelly baby?”

Nazz giggled again. “Ed, you’re like an expert on everyone’s costumes!”

The big lug favored her with a huge pleased-with-himself smile. They each took one of the candies from the proffered bag - it was rather like a Sour Patch Kid without the sour bit. Marie decided they weren’t bad.

“Anyways, yeah, make yourselves at home!” Nazz went on, “We’ve got all kinds of Halloween treats on the table over there in the dining room - Jimmy basically catered the whole event, so you know it’s good stuff. Oh, and at the end of the table there’s a jar of candy corn - write down your guess for how many pieces there are and you can win a prize! Drinks are in the kitchen over there, there’s soda and punch and other stuff. We’ve got a couple games to play if you want, you know board games and stuff, in this room,” She gestured as they passed by a room adjacent to the dining room. Jonny, Plank at his side, was sitting on the couch next to another kid Marie didn’t know. Another couple of kids sat in chairs across from them, and a table was in the middle, upon which were the board, pieces, and cards of what looked to be a very involved game.

Nazz walked them into the main living room, where the other denizens of the cul-de-sac and other kids from school were busy enjoying themselves, socializing or dancing to the unbelievably loud music. Marie spotted Jimmy and Sarah among the various teens dancing in the center Kevin, Rolf, and Nat, one of Kevin’s newer friends, were playing darts on the far side of the room. As if feeling eyes upon him, Kevin looked over at the new arrivals and waved.

“Hey Double D!” Kevin shouted, setting down his drink and the two darts in his hands and walking over to to meet them. He was, of course, in Superman costume. Marie supposed every tough guy identified with the Man of Steel. He and Double D shook hands and clapped each other’s shoulders happily. “Good to see you man! Glad you guys could make it! Weird seeing you without the hat. It’s a wig, right?”

“Yes,” Double D replied, chuckling.

“Righteous. Bill and Ted, yeah? Good movie, ain’t seen it since I was little. Marie, looking good in the Bill getup!”

“Thanks, Kev,” She replied. “Way to rock the blue tights.”

Kevin laughed. “Yeah, well, had to think of something huh? Nazz gets to see me in tights, I get to see her legs in that tiny skirt. Works out.”

Nazz chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, which Kevin returned happily enough. Just then a new song came on, and Nazz’s face lit up. She clasped her boyfriend’s hands.

“Oh my God, Kev, this is totally my jam! We gotta dance!”

“Uh, okay. Hey, Double D, take over for me will ya!” he shouted as his girlfriend dragged him over to the cluster of gyrating teenage bodies. Double D shrugged and walked over to the end table upon which Kevin had deposited his darts, picking them up and fiddling with them curiously.

“Greetings head-and-sock Ed Boy! Greetings harpy of the blue hair Marie!” Rolf greeted them with a huge smile and an emphatic wave. “Come, join in our merriment! Gogo Nat boy was just about to feel the wrath of the son of a shepherd, as Rolf is renowned in the Old Country for his skill at throwing darts!” Marie had no fucking clue what Rolf was wearing. Were those mushrooms on his head? He turned toward the dart board, one eye closed, tongue stuck out at an angle in heavy concentration as he lined up the shot. With a shout sounding something like “shablecah!” he tossed the thing, which stuck down and to the left from the center.

“Well you’re on the board, Rolfie dear, so that’s something,” Nat said, tucking a lock of his green hair behind his heavily pierced ear. He was dressed in a fairly generic pirate outfit, eyepatch and all. He turned to face Double D and Marie, lifting his red solo cup in a mock toast. “Hey kiddies. Happy Halloween!”

“You too, Nat,” Double D replied.

“Looks like you’re up, Double D,” Nat said.

“Oh, um. Yes.” Double D held one of the darts in both hands, turning it this way and that, seemingly feeling the thing’s weight. “Seems simple enough. Let’s see.” He lined up his shot, tossed, and immediately deflated when the dart bounced uselessly off the board and fell to the floor. Marie couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’ve never played before, have you, dork?” She asked, nudging him playfully.

“Ah...no, love, I confess I never have.”

“Move over. Nat, be a sweetheart, gimme a mulligan on my inept boyfriend’s turn won’t you?”

“Oh, shit, do we have a professional in our midst?” Nat replied in a teasing tone, picking up the dart and tossing it to Marie. “Watch out, Rolf, she’s going to take away your title.”

“I suppress my pain of laughter!” Rolf chided, crossing his arms and stepping back.

“Well, go on, girlie, give us a lesson.” Nat said, mirroring Rolf’s posture.

These chumps had no idea who they were messing with. Darts games got heated as hell in the Kanker home - she couldn’t count the amount of fistfights she had gotten into with Lee or May after showing them up. It was always a close game between her and Lee, but nine times out of ten, Marie came through in the clutch. Chalk it up to useless talent.

She held the dart loosely, eyed up the shot. One, two...three!

“Well fuck me,” Nat said, grinning ear to ear.

“By the membrane of the great sea urchin!” Rolf exclaimed.

Double D just whistled.

Marie took a step back, arms extended, hands waving in a “come on” gesture. “What, bitches,” she said, all to pleased to have found herself with the upper hand. The dart was dead center of the board. “Bullseye.”

“Lucky shot,” Nat said, stepping in front of the board. “I’m gonna park this dart right on top of your ass.”

That game finished with Marie’s victory. As did the next two. By the end of it, Nat, Rolf, and Double D were bowing down to her, chanting “We’re not worthy!” Marie was pleased as punch, of course. She had been worried she wouldn’t fit in with the crowd, but the game had given her a perfect way to crack through the ice. And she got to impress her boytoy to boot. Not bad!

Kevin soon came back, much to the boys’ relief. He was out of breath, grinning ear to ear, wiping sweat off his brow. He chugged his drink and turned around, leaning against the wall with a dazed expression on his face.

“God damn, man,” he said, letting out a sigh. Marie couldn’t help but notice the boy’s obvious, ah, excitement making itself apparent through his tights.

“You alright, Kevin?” Double D asked. “You look like a truck hit you.”

“She wore me out, man,” he replied, gesturing toward the dance floor, where Nazz was still dancing. Marie raised her eyebrows appreciatively. Nazz wasn’t doing the hokey pokey, that was for sure. Her hips rocked, her ass bounced, her hair (well, her wig) whipped - she was, as usual, a horny boy’s fantasy. Marie simultaneously felt a certain tingle - she admitted it, Nazz was hot - followed by a surge of jealousy. She knew Double D was watching her just as raptly as everyone else - he was a red-blooded male, the was no way he wasn’t. Marie suddenly wished she’d picked a sexier outfit - she hadn’t thought about this particular scenario.

Oh, fuck it. She might be dressed like a guy, but she could still bump and grind with her boy.

“Come on, oven mitt, let’s dance!” She completely ignored his protestations as she dragged him by the arm out to the floor, and proceeded to spend the next half hour using the thumping bass as weapon to get Double D as hot and bothered as she possibly could. To his credit, he loosened up after the first song or two and began to move with her. All things considered, he wasn’t a bad dancer. She supposed having some of the blood redirected from his brain and sent to his dick helped him let go of being self conscious.

It occurred to her how phenomenally gay it probably looked, with how convincingly she had put her Bill outfit together. She wasn’t exactly large in the chest - the loose-fitting crop top effectively hid what little she had. Somehow, though, that just made things better. She always enjoyed being a little more masculine anyway - she was, after all, the tomboy of the sisters. The idea of being more or less a guy - and still having her boyfriend’s attention and arousal - man. That did things for her.

Eventually they stepped off to catch their breath and grab some snacks. They stood in the doorway and people-watched, laughing as Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz started twerking in unison. Jimmy was in a rather well-done Frankenstein’s Monster outfit, stitches and all. Sarah was - surprise surprise - a princess, all pink dress and gold crown. Marie caught Nat eying Jimmy up from the sidelines, and smiled to herself. She had heard the rumours about him, and she supposed that was confirmation enough. Supposedly, Jimmy swang that way too. Nat might get lucky tonight, if he made a move.

The next hour or two passed quick as lighting. Eddy finally showed up - fashionably late, supposedly, in his suave Dracula outfit - and immediately made his way to the dance floor, trying in vain to garner female attention. Double D and Marie mingled, wandering from this part of the party to that. They spent some time spectating on the board game, which Ed had joined. Double D quickly grasped the general rules, and spent the whole time hushedly commentating to Marie. She tried to follow along, but the rules were pretty convoluted. Eventually they meandered away, making small talk and munching on the various Halloween-themed goodies Jimmy had prepared.

Marie was incandescent. All the anxiety she had built up about the party was shattered - she was having a blast. Nobody seemed to give two shits about her being the only Kanker there. It was like the usual clique rules just didn’t apply. Nazz was apparently brilliant at bringing people together that way, according to Double D and Kevin. Well, thank you Nazz.

At some point later in the night, the music was turned down all the sudden, and Nazz’s voice rose above the din.

“Alright everybody! Can I like get your attention?”

Gradually everyone quieted down and turn to face her.

“Okay! First of all, thanks everybody for coming out tonight! It’s been a totally rad party so far!” That brought a round of cheers from the crowd. She smiled and clapped along until they quieted down. “I’d like to invite everybody to have a seat and get ready for tonight’s special event. Now, some of you guys remember the last party I had, we had an impromptu rap battle between a couple of the boys.” Another round of cheers and hollering from some elements of the crowd came at that. Marie scoffed - a rap battle, really? Sure, she liked some hip-hop here and there - couldn’t enjoy Rage if she didn’t - but she couldn’t imagine the kids she was surrounded by engaging in an honest-to-God rap battle. And she certainly wasn’t about to try her hand at it.

“Well,” Nazz continued, “Everybody had so much fun with it, Kev and I figured we would do it again! So if you wanna like show us what you got, come on up, and I’ll set up the tournament!”

Marie settled back into the couch where her and Double D had parked it, bemused, watching with detached interest to see who would step up and make an ass out of themselves. Rolf and Kevin were immediately front and center, the place that had been the dance floor now serving as the stage. No surprise, that. Johnny was right behind them - what was he going to do, spit about acorns? Eddy made his way up after a moment’s hesitation - of course, the king of making an ass out of himself couldn’t miss a chance like this. Marie was just starting to think that was it, when her boyfriend kissed her on the cheek and she felt his weight shift off the couch.

“What are you doing?” She said, incredulous at first, until she caught the look in his eye. He had a sheepish grin on, and was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. But his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Well, the others would be sorely disappointed if I didn’t join in,” he said.

“You’re shitting me. You - Double D, king of the nerds - are gonna rap?”

He just shrugged at her and made his way over to the others. Kevin greeted him with a high five. Marie just stared, slack jawed, before crossing her arms and settling back into the couch. A little bit of the old Marie came out to play right then - sardonic and oh-so-above these losers. “This should be good,” she muttered.

“Anybody else?” Nazz offered to the crowd. But it was a room of wallflowers at this point. The contestants put their names in a hat, and Nazz drew the names one at a time, writing down the order on a little clip board she had on hand.

“Alright then! So you guys know how it goes, you each get a minute to show the other guy up, and then the crowd cheers for the winner! Then the winner goes up against the next guy. Last man standing wins!” She walked over to the sound system, picking up a mic and pressing play. A simple backbeat started to play.

“First up - Eddy vs Rolf! Eddy, you’re up first!” Nazz said, handing him the mike. Eddy was sweating, but had this smug smile plastered on his face. It was dead obvious he was fronting - like he always did about anything he had no fucking clue how to do. Which was most things, if his track record proved anything. All talk and no walk. Marie prepared herself to cringe.

“Alright dude!” Nazz had produced a stopwatch and a whistle - no doubt used for her cheerleading practices. She held up the stopwatch, “You’re on!” With that she clicked the button and blew a short blast of the whistle.

Eddy cleared his throat, fumbled through several variations of “hey,” “yo,” and “ai’ight” before seeming to find his footing.

“They call me Eddy Money, I be gettin’ all them honeys  
while you be lookin’ so funny and blah blah blahing like a dummy  
the fuck you supposed to be wit’ them mushrooms on your head  
you look like a turd and you smell like somethin’ dead”

There came a few shouts from the crowd, a bit of applause, and Eddy puffed up his chest and pressed on.

“Yo, maybe you should go back to milkin’ your cow  
‘cause Eddy Money put you in the ground like pow  
Yeah, you can’t stop me now, I’m on a roll like butter  
while all you do is stammer and stu-stu-stutter!  
Bitch, I’m the best, all these hoes already know  
This ain’t no competition it’s a one-man show,  
So sit back on your ass, this pimp is built to last  
I’ll put a - “

The shrill bray of the whistle cut in on whatever witticism “Eddy Money” was about to drop, and the crowd broke into mild applause and appreciative shouts. Marie just blinked. She had expected a complete shit show, a cringe-worthy display of adolescent testosterone-pissing and cliches, but what came out of Eddy’s mouth was...well, impressive wasn’t the word, but it was something. Was this just a thing these kids did? How had Marie never heard of it until now?

“Alright, Rolf, you’ve got one minute to come back!” Nazz blew the whistle, and Rolf immediately launched into a blistering tirade.

“You are a fool to come against the son of a shepard  
like an lepper you step in the place and your face strikes fear  
in the hearts of the girls and the rest of the world  
for that matter, they all scatter, like bugs before Rolf’s shoe  
with which he shall now beat some sense in to you  
Your garden is overgrown and your cucumber is limp  
your mother was disowned and your head looks like a blimp  
You have messed with the rest but Rolf is the best  
Come back when you have grown some hair upon your chest  
I do not jest, you are well known to be a child  
you cannot hope to win, Rolf was born to be wild  
like the great hairless otter I will feast upon your head  
or perhaps Rolf will beat you with a mackerel instead!  
Catch my drift? Or must I -”

The whistle cut him off, and the room erupted into applause and cheers. Rolf bowed repeatedly, each accompanied with a smiling “thank you!” Nazz stepped up and asked the crowd who won - when she gestured toward Eddy, there was some polite clapping and whistling along with some light-hearted booing, but when she shifted to Rolf, the audience exploded into loud, raucous noise again. The winner was clear, and Eddy skulked off stage and took a seat, arms crossed.

Well. That happened, Marie thought. She was still trying to process the whole spectacle - how long had these kids been getting together, indulging this particular hobby? They had obviously practiced - even Eddy was at least competent, which was no small feat. That wasn’t fair, she decided - when she really thought about it, Eddy was a lot smarter and more resourceful than he let on. He would often make references or quotes that betrayed a greater knowledge and interest in various subjects than his “fuck school and all that learning bullshit” attitude projected. And his “scams” were always ingenious up to a point - he knew how to use his resources. It wasn’t too much of a stretch to imagine him going home, memorizing rhyming pairs, practicing over a beat, building himself up to be able to freestyle.

Along that train of thought, she could definitely imagine Kevin doing the same. A gym rat white boy who loves rap - Christ, the guy was a walking stereotype. And from what she remembered, he and Rolf had always been tight - he had taught Rolf to skateboard, Marie recalled, among other things. Hell, Rolf’s assimilation into American culture was probably due to Kevin’s friendship.

That didn’t explain Jonny, stepping forward in his weird supervillain costume - “the Gourd”, he called himself when asked - and taking the mic from Nazz. He turned and whispered excitedly to Plank, that piece of wood with a crudely drawn face he had carried around since as long as Marie had known him. She wondered why, at 18 years old, he was still carrying that thing around. She made a mental note to ask her boyfriend about it.

Her boyfriend. He was standing off to the side, hands clasped behind his back, relaxed and attentive. He had never, in all the years Marie had known him, been comfortable at social gatherings. Even throughout the party so far he had been amicable but somewhat awkward, never one hundred percent sure what to do with himself. But right now, he seemed comfortable. More than that, he seem poised, a bomb primed to go off if the right switch was thrown.

What the hell was he up to?

The whistle chirped, bringing Marie out of her thoughts. It was time for the weirdo’s rap. At first he just stood, bobbing his head to the beat, his ear inclined toward Plank. She supposed the piece of lumber might have been offering encouragement or advice. Or hell, maybe Jonny was convinced that Plank was doing the rapping, and there would be a minute of awkward silence followed by Rolf winning by default. But after about ten seconds, Jonny. brought the mic to his lips and began to spit.

“Alright motherfucker clean out your fuckin’ ears  
cause I’m about to rip you up and leave your ass in fuckin’ tears  
my name is Johnny Two by Four, you might have heard it said  
that I’m a fuckin’ maniac, I’m fucked up in the head,  
well it’s true, bitch, I’m a certified madman  
I’ll cut you up and cook you in a cast-iron pan  
Yo, I heard you spit a few lines, sayin’ you were the best  
But let’s be real, you can’t hope to pass this test  
Take a rest, take a seat, park your ass or get it beat  
I’m a menace in the streets and a freak in the sheets  
Don’t believe me, goat brain? Jus ask your girl,  
she was screamin’ my name as I took her ‘round the world!”

The crowd immediately burst into “oh!” and “damn!” and variations thereof. Jonny spread his arms wide, nodding with a satisfied smirk. He had a few seconds left, but he didn’t seem bothered. He had made his point. Marie, for her part, was giggling her ass off. She had never heard anything but polite, cheerful talk from that kid. He was a card-carrying tree-hugging hippie - a vegetarian, for Chrissakes. The stream of profanity and shit-talking he had just produced were so far out of character she would have thought him to be someone else entirely were it not for the hunk of wood in his hand. The kid put on a good show, that was for sure.

Nazz handed the mic back to Rolf, who was rolling up his sleeves. She blew the whistle, and he was off like a shot.

“Rolf is not impressed with your pomp and poppycock  
tell me why I should not knock you down and brain you with a rock  
I could never miss, your head is bigger than the moon  
you are no more than vermin, a trash-eating racoon”

It was a good start, but at that point Rolf’s speech became unintelligible. It flowed at a blistering pace and seemed to rhyme, but he had obviously lapsed into his native tongue. Marie shook her head - this one was going to go to Jonny.

“No budget for subtitles, Rolfie boy!” Eddy shouted as Nazz blew her whistle. She once again consulted the crowd, and while Rolf still got a considerable amount of hooping and hollering, the uproar for Jonny was deafening. The boys hugged amicably and Rolf made his way back to his seat, where he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap, looking on expectantly. The guy was a good sport.

Next up was Kevin, which meant Double D would be last. The anticipation was killing Marie - she should have felt sure that her boyfriend was going to stammer, trip over his tongue, and generally make a fool out of himself. Not the sort of thing he went out of his way to do. Which meant that there was a serious chance that something entirely different would happen.

Kevin stepped up to center stage, running his fingers through his hair, which somehow fell back into the perfect Superman “s-curl” that his girlfriend had no doubt meticulously styled for him. Hell, in the low light, with his quarterback gym-rat build filling out the tights, he could almost pass for Christopher Reeve, right down to the country-boy smirk. It was a good costume for the guy. He took the mic, waited for the whistle, and kicked off into his half of the battle.

“This fat head steps to me like he’s got half a chance  
well put ‘em up motherfucker, square off, let’s dance  
I’ll put you in the dirt, give you six feet or seven  
no name on the grave, just put “schooled by Kevin”  
Rest in peaces, you and your piece of lumber  
shit, I can’t tell which of you is dumber,  
sure you got a brain, but Plank’s got the sense  
to keep his mouth shut, I guess you’re just too dense  
You ain’t built like this, you’re a soft carbon-copy  
a Care Bear compared to Superman’s body  
So sit the fuck down before you get yourself beat  
I’ll knuckle up and tenderize that fuckin’ slab of meat  
you call a head, Jonny-boy, and rearrange your teeth!”

He was taking a breath to start another line when the whistle blew. The crowd went nuts - Kev was arguably the most popular guy at Peach Creek High, and this was just one more thing to put the kids in awe of him. He threw his arms out wide, basking in the applause, then turned to Jonny and tossed him the mic irreverently. Jonny seemed nonplussed. Nazz asked if Jonny was ready - he nodded in reply, grinning, and the whistle was blown.

“You act all tough like you really from Krypton  
but two seconds in the ring and you’re gonna get stepped on  
I’ll chew you up and spit you out like a sunflower seed  
bury you in the back yard, have you pushin’ up weeds  
I’m off my rocker, a psycho stalker  
your girl called me David Beckham, she thought I was gonna sock her  
Yeah I shut her up quick, filled her throat with my dick  
I’m a two by four post, she said you a toothpick  
So quit wasting my time with your lame-ass rhymes  
Take a bow, step aside, I’ve got an egghead to kill  
an opponent worthy of my staggering skill  
You just a distraction, a slip in my traction  
Previews are over, onto the main attraction.”

With that, Jonny stepped back, pointing at Double D with a look on his face that said “I’m coming for you, better believe it.” The kid had some serious balls, Marie had to give it to him. Acting like he had already won would look great if he actually did, but it would just serve to make him look overblown if he didn’t. To her surprise, the crowd roared in his favor when Nazz called for the vote. She guessed people wanted to see Jonny make good on his threats - and she admitted, she could feel the tension. She was absolutely sure her boyfriend had something up his sleeve at this point - Jonny calling him out all but proved it.

Kevin took the loss in stride, socking Jonny on the arm and muttering “good one melon-head” before plopping down next to Rolf. Nazz made her way over to Double D and the crowd burst into cheers and clapping. He and Jonny stood on either side of the stage, staring each other down as the kids continued to hoop and holler. They both wore smiles, Double D’s his usual amicable, welcoming expression, Jonny’s a twisted, cocksure grin. Nazz seemed to be waiting patiently for the noise to die down.

“Rematch of the century,” Marie heard someone say near her left ear. She turned to see Nat leaning over the back of the couch. “This should be good.”

“Is this a regular thing?” Marie asked, still incredulous about the whole affair.

“What, sockhead never told you?” Nat shook his head, chuckling to himself. “Of course he didn’t. Boy can’t bring himself to brag unless it’s about something academic. Well, honey, you’re in for a treat.”

“So they’ve battled before?”

“Yeah, a couple times. Jonny was top dog before Kev finally convinced your boyfriend to try his hand at it. Now, well. You’ll see.”

Finally the crowd settled down a bit, and Nazz spoke into the mic.

“Alright guys, this is it, the final round! Double D, you ready?” Double D nodded, and she gave him the mic. The crowd roared yet again, Marie joining them with full enthusiasm. He held up his hands in mock protest, bowing his head and grinning from ear to ear. After a moment he began waving his hands downward - settle down, now, kiddies, settle down. When the noise was reduced to a dull murmur, Nazz blew the whistle. Double D began.

“First of all let me congratulate my opponent,  
I owe him that much because he’ll be dead in a moment  
slagged to glass by a nuclear blast  
that’s coming up fast, reaching critical mass  
Alas!  
Poor Jonny, I knew ye well,  
But you had to go ringing on that funeral bell  
Let me spell it out plain for those still doubting  
This competition’s over in thirty seconds and counting  
The pressure is mounting, and I think you’ll see  
That you miscalculated when you targeted me  
I’m five steps ahead of you and everyone else  
Making me your enemy is bad for your health  
All that brain mass but your skills are lacking  
I’m head of the class, chum, better stop slacking  
And get cracking, try to come up with a verse  
that uses more than first-grade vocabulary words  
and slurs, otherwise don’t waste your breath  
unless you’re strategy is to bore me to death.”

Double D lowered the mic just as the whistle blew, as if he had it all timed out in his head. He most likely had, Marie expected. She clapped and shouted along with the rest of the kids - and not just because it was her boyfriend up there. She was genuinely impressed. She would have never, in a million years, believed that Double D was capable of rhyming on beat, even if he had told her himself. He probably knew that, which was why he had opted to show rather than tell. Fair enough, she thought - if she could keep a painting from him, he could keep his off-the-wall hobby from her.

Jonny tried to come back, he really did. But Double D’s prediction had been on point - it was a minute of dick measuring, threats of violence, and not much else. It wasn’t bad, but Double D had raised the bar and Jonny couldn’t reach it. The crowd made a royal ruckus for Sockhead, and he blushed and smiled that same sheepish smile, once again waving his hands in a “settle down” gesture.

While she still had everyone’s attention, Nazz announced the winner of the candy corn contest as well - which also happened to be Double D. She produced an orange envelope with a jack-o-lantern face drawn on it and gave it to him, and everyone cheered again. Lord have mercy, Marie thought, her boyfriend was popular tonight. He accepted his prize happily, and came back over to the couch next to Marie. Nazz thanked everyone again for coming out and said that Kevin would be getting a fire going in the back yard soon and they could roast marshmallows and make s’mores if they wanted.

Double D turned to Marie, asking if she wanted to partake of the marshmallows and such.

“I think I’m partied out, sugar,” she said with a smile. “Let’s head out.”

They said their goodbyes and ducked out into the cool air. Marie immediately had regrets - she hadn’t noticed how warm Nazz’s house had been, what with all the dancing and such. Suddenly her midriff-baring costume was a source of no little discomfort. She clung to her boyfriend and they walked arm-in-arm down the cul-de-sac.

“So you’re Eminem now, huh?” She asked playfully.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” he replied with a small laugh. “But I do enjoy rhythm and poetry. I’m glad Kevin introduced me to it. Freestyling is a great exercise in improvisation.”

“If somebody had told me I’d be listening to you rapping tonight, I would have laughed my ass off,” she said. “And Jonny! Jesus, babe, I have never heard that kid talk like that in my life!”

Double D nodded. “Jonny definitely adopts a, ah, shady persona when he freestyles. All part of the act I guess.”

“What’s his deal, anyway?”

“Mm?” Double D looked up at her. “What do you mean?”

“Plank. I mean, not many kids his age still have imaginary friends or dollies.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose you wouldn’t have heard,” Double D replied. “Jonny was diagnosed with schizophrenia some years ago.”

“Jesus,” she breathed. Mental illness was something she knew well enough - both her mom and Lee were, in all probability, bipolar, and Marie herself had struggled with moderate depression during her freshman and sophomore years. Things were more or less better now - between some help from the school counselor and her use of art as an outlet, Marie had learned to cope. Still, schizophrenia - that was a disease with a lot of scary connotations. It was the preferred psychosis of slashers and killers on God knew how many movies and tv shows.

“His parents refused medication - they were afraid of their son being zombified, I’m sure. But Jonny seems to have adapted, assigning the voices he hears to Plank and other inanimate objects to which he ascribes a personality. And if John Nash could work with voices in his head, well, I’m sure Jonny can too.”

“John Nash?”

“A brilliant mathematician who struggled with paranoid schizophrenia. They made a movie about him, actually, though I’ve never seen it.”

“We should rent it sometime.”

“Sure.”

They were nearing Double D’s house. Marie felt her heart sink a little - she didn’t want the night to be over. She had vaguely hoped to get her boyfriend alone somehow after the party, but the lights were still on in the house. His parents might like her alright, but she had the feeling they wouldn’t want them alone in his room on their watch. She didn’t know Nazz well enough to slink off to one of the rooms in her house, so that was out. Taking Double D to the back seat of her car carried just about as much risk as trying to go to his room, given the car’s proximity to the front door and accompanying windows. Fuck.

Just then, both of their phones chirped and buzzed. Marie disentangled herself from her boyfriend and retrieved her cell from her pocket. There was a text message from Eddy.

_hey lovebirds, saw you leaving. my folks ain’t home. you know where my key is, sockhead. dont do anything I wouldnt._

They looked at each other.

“Er, do you…?” Double D trailed off. Marie’s expression morphed into the most exaggerated pleading puppy-dog eyes she could muster. Her boyfriend laughed, blushing horribly. She clung to him agian.

“Come oooooon,” she pleaded, hugging him tight, rocking him side to side emphatically.

“Well, that is, I, um…” he stuttered, clearly torn between being a Responsible Young Man and giving into the machinations of his girlfriend and his best friend.

No. He was not waffling out of this. He could say no, he could ask her to wait, that would be okay. Frustrating, but okay. But he wasn’t going to go lukewarm on her. Marie slid her hands down to his ass and gripped it hard, thrusting herself against him, and purred in his ear.

“I’m cold, baby. I need you to warm me up,” she whispered, nipping at his ear, relishing in the little gasp that escaped his lips. “Please.”

He swallowed with an audible click, sucked in a breath, nodded. “Okay. Yes, sure. Let’s go.”

Marie grinned ear to ear. “Lead the way, oven mitt.”

 


End file.
